Crying Isn't Weakness
by QuirkyChameleon
Summary: A scene that I hope will bear some resemblance to a scene that is supposed to happen in DH part II. Hermione comforts Ron after the deaths of so many that they love. Many thanks to my beta, as usual, you're so awesome pinkrose14. Enjoy!


**This is my depiction of a scene that is going to take place in Deathly Hallows part II. I would wait until part II comes out, but to be honest I simply cannot wait that long. I've written a few of these part II fanfics actually, only because I really just want the movie to come out already :D do enjoy! R&R!**

At the moment that they realized Fred had died they could not grasp it. None could. It could not have happened. Ron, blind with grief and anger, began to run toward the retreating Death Eaters. Hermione ran after him, her eyes full of fear.

"Ron! Ron!"

Ron was deaf to Hermione as he ran, casting spells at the Death Eaters.

Hermione tried to throw herself in front of Ron to keep him from going any further.

"Ron-Ron, stop-"

Ron shoved her roughly out of the way of a Stunning Spell and continued to fight.

Hermione took Ron's hand. He did not let go, but calmed temporarily and looked at her.

Anger smoldered in his eyes, but for Hermione there was the smallest bit of clarity.

He loved her.

A spell whizzed past Hermione, a Killing Curse.

Ron exploded over the edge. Too far. They may have killed Fred but they would not take Hermione away from him. Ron cast spell after spell, trying to get around Hermione, who still had his hand clasped tightly in hers.

"Ron!" she cried. "Ron!"

Hermione got Ron into the castle, somehow, though Ron was still fighting to get back outside.

"I'll kill them," he was struggling against her, his voice low with fury. "I'll kill them all…"

"Ron," said Hermione, trying a gentle and quiet approach.

Ron continued to struggle. "Don't hold me back…"

"Ron!" Hermione cried, tears streaking her face. "Ron…Ron, calm down…"

Tears were running down Ron's face now. Hermione stayed there with him, her hands on his face.

"Ron, Ron…shh. Shh…it's all right."

Hermione's tear-filled eyes were staring into Ron's, trying to extinguish some of the anger and grief there. Ron's chest was heaving but Hermione persisted.

Finally Ron's anger seemed to calm. Quite suddenly he put his hand to his face, tears streaming. He hadn't wanted to cry in front of her.

Ron collapsed heavily onto the stairs. Hermione followed him, tears falling out of her eyes.

Ron was shaking with grief as Hermione took him into her arms.

"Shh…it's all right. It's gonna be okay. It's gonna be okay. Shh…shh."

Hermione had one arm around Ron's shoulders and one hand on his leg. Ron looked at her hand for a few moments as it lay there on his leg, quietly patting his knee, then his thigh.

Tears dripped down Ron's nose as he slowly took her hand in his. As if in reply, Hermione came closer, holding his hand tightly in hers.

"I'm an idiot," Ron choked, and Hermione looked at him. "I shouldn't be crying. I'm a weak little prat."

"No, no, no," said Hermione, stroking his hair. "Crying doesn't make you weak."

Ron gulped as he looked at her. Then he laid his head on her shoulder and really began to sob.

"Shh…" murmured Hermione. "Shh…it's gonna be all right. It's gonna be okay. Shh…"

They sat there, entwined together in their grief and love.

Hermione's face was wet with tears as well as Ron's, but she remained strong for Ron.

"It's gonna be okay," she kept telling him. "It's gonna be okay."

Hermione gave Ron a gentle kiss on his head and in response he drew closer to her.

Ron continued to cry for a good while as his emotions all seemed to pour out of him at once; his grief for those dead, his worry for those living, and his utter relief and love for the girl sitting so closely to him.

Hermione stayed next to Ron, occasionally kissing his head or stroking his hand clasped in hers with her thumb, or even sometimes saying "It'll all be over soon…Harry's going to win, we both know it…shh…"

After about ten minutes, Ron sniffed and wiped his eyes, which still looked utterly miserable and even partially dead themselves. Hermione ran her fingers through his hair and Ron looked at her. With a great sigh he leaned his forehead against hers.

Ron and Hermione closed their eyes, and for a while they pretended that there was no war, no dying, no Voldemort. There was just each other, the feeling of their hands clasped, their hearts together.

This was beautiful, indeed. Their hearts, after years of waiting and hoping, were finally together.


End file.
